A Triangle With Two Tails
by White Tiger5
Summary: A new mutant comes to bayville and Kurt fancys himself in love. But what does Kitty think of the new girl?
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own, nor will I ever own anything having to do with everything X-Man related. So don't get any ideas about weaseling your way into my will, b/c I don't got nothing! J Enjoy the Fic!  
  
"---" Speech *---* thoughts '---' telepathic communications  
  
A Triangle with Two Tails  
  
Professor Charles Xavier, founder of Xavier's Institute For the Gifted, and leader of the X-men, was quietly sitting in what some members of the team have dubbed 'The Big Round Room'. The machine, Cerebro, was allowing Xavier to scan the surrounding area in search of new mutants. Charles was about to give up for the day when Cerebro's mechanic, yet soothing, voice rang in his ear, "Mutant anomaly detected. Tracking new mutant." Xavier's eyes opened wide in surprise, *That's down town Bayville.* It always surprised Charles how new mutants seemed to find their way to the small town in Westchester. He sent a telepathic message, 'Logan, come to Cerebro at once. I've found another one and the data is coming through now.'  
A few minutes later Logan, better known as the Wolverine, entered Cerebro's chamber. Information on the mutant was just appearing on the screen. "What have you got for me Charles?" Logan asked with a grunt. Xavier turned to the keyboard and began to type. "The mutant is female. Cerebro detected an unknown mutant signature. It has no record of this particular mutantcy, so it has no way of describing it to us. The girl was moving for a while, but she seems to be stationary now in a building at the Bayville zoo." Cerebro's voice once again rang through the chamber, "Scan complete. Processing mutant identification." Xavier raised his eyes from the picture on the screen to meet Logan's, "I think NightCrawler should accompany you."  
Logan headed for the dormitory floor and headed toward Kurt Wagner's room. Knocking against the door with his adamantium knuckles he turned the knob and entered. Evan Daniels was sprawled across his bed reading a sports magazine. "Hey Porcupine," Logan spoke, "Where's the Elf? Charles has a little nightly excursion planned for us." Evan pointed across the hall without taking his eyes from the magazine. Logan shook his head with a sigh and turned around. He knocked on Kitty and Rogue's door, but this time waited for the all clear 'Come In.' After all, you didn't go barging into a woman's room, especially when one of them had the power to lay you out for days, healing factor or no healing factor. Upon entering he saw three teenagers sitting on the floor around a board game. Logan pointed at Kurt and said, "Game night's gonna have to be between the ladies Elf. Professor wants you to come with me into town." A smile spread across Kurt's face as he stood up. "Really? Can we stop for a snack on the way? I'm starving and a couple of burgers would sure taste good right about now." Kurt was rubbing his stomach in anticipation. Logan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his chest, "No can do Elf. We aren't trying to persuade a new mutant to join us with your garlic breath." Kurt's lower lip stuck out in a pout. Logan smiled, "Maybe I can take you out after school tomorrow. However, you have to get suited up right now and meet me down in the garage."  
Kurt waved goodbye to Kitty and Rogue as he bamfed across the hall to get his uniform. He was in the garage cranking up the X-van When Logan entered. Reaching through the open window Logan cut the ignition. "We're taking the bike, and even if we weren't you wouldn't be driving." "You can't blame a fuzzy dude for trying, Ja?" Kurt bamfed out of the van taking his place on the back of the motorcycle as it pulled out of the mansion.  
Kurt held on to Logan and watched the trees fly by. Slowly his mind drifted in various directions: *What could the mission be? What am I going to have for breakfast in the morning? If this takes to long how am I going to get my history essay down in time to turn it in tomorrow?* Before Kurt had the chance to dwell to deeply on one single subject Logan stopped the motorcycle. Glancing around he realized they were in a parking garage. "Uh Logan?" Kurt asked, "Vhere are ve?" Logan grunted, "The zoo. I couldn't very well park at the front entrance. You'll have to 'port us in from here Elf."  
Grabbing onto Logan's shoulder Kurt concentrated and soon the two heroes found them self in front of the cotton candy stand. Logan sent Kurt a questioning smirk, and Kurt grinned sheepishly, "I can't help it if I spend most of my time eating. I'm a growing boy." Logan turned around to scan the area before addressing Kurt, "Xavier said the mutants signature was in the south-west corner of the park. You head there and see if you can make contact while I check the rest of the place out. I want to make sure no one else is hanging around."  
Logan headed off toward the front of the zoo while Kurt sat there his head cocked to one side, *Probably just wants to look at the penguins.* He picked up a zoo map from the stand and found what buildings were in the south-west sector. *Primate Canyon, Big Cat Corner, The abandoned Panda House? Now that has possibilities.* Kurt placed the map back on its rack and teleported to the panda house.  
Unknown to Kurt, two beady eyes watched him enter the abandoned building from their perch atop the Carousel. NightCrawler made his way through the Japanese style doors and headed up the stairs where the residence quarters were located. When the exhibit was open they had to keep a live-in vet because of the Panda's delicate health. They couldn't have one of their big money makers fall sick in the middle of the night. Soon the small local zoo just couldn't afford to keep the costly animals, so they were forced to shut down the Panda display.  
Kurt made his way up the stair case, careful not to make any noise. Stacked neatly in the hall were garbage bags full of food wrappers and soda cans. *Vell, some one is certainly staying here,* Kurt thought to himself. *At least they seem to be pretty neat. Lord knows ve don't need another slob at the mansion, not vith Evan around.* He stealthily made his way into the first apartment complex. Crouching in the shadows he observed the living room. Everything was neat and dust free. A small night light glowed from the far corner, whoever was here had figured out how to turn the power back on without alerting the zoo attendants. Another faint light was coming from the back bedroom. Kurt quietly made his way toward the door. Peeking through the cracked door he saw an old soggy mattress pushed into the far corner. A bundle of blankets laid on top of the decrypted mattress, a single foot sticking out.  
Since he didn't know the layout of the room, Kurt didn't want to risk teleporting in and knocking something over. Instead, he slowly pushed the door open, and prayed that it wouldn't squeak. When he managed to slip inside, Kurt squatted on all fours and made his was toward the 'bed'. As he drew closer what he saw made his breath catch. Lying in the middle of the ratty bundle was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She had long tawny hair, streaked with gold. Her skin was a slightly lighter shade then her hair. Her bare arms and legs were covered in stripes of a darker color then her hair. Her features, while still looking human resembled those of a feline as well.  
Kurt just stood there and gazed at her face for what seemed like forever. After a few minutes he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Looking down towards her feet Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. She had a tail. It was a cute little thing that twitched and flicked around her feet. When he looked back up at her face her eyes were fluttering open. She had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. They were violet, and the gold color of her skin made them stand out brilliantly.  
She shrank back, drawing her blankets tight around her. She gazed up into Kurt's eyes and after a few seconds seemed to relax. Standing up she brushed the wrinkles out of her clothes and once against met Kurt's stare. Taking a deep breath Kurt put on his best smile and said, "My name is Kurt Vagner. Also called me Night Crawler. I'm a mutant. Like you." Kurt blushed, "Vhat I mean is, vell, ve seem to have a lot on common." A smile began to slowly makes its way across her face. "Hi," she said, with a soft accent like those up north possessed. "My name is Rine."  
Kurt reached out and took her offered hand. He ran his fingers back and forth across her palm and realized that her skin was covered by a very fine layer of fur, much like his own. Blushing again Kurt dropped his eyes from Rine's. "Its nice to meet you Rine. I was wondering, why.," but before Kurt could get his question out his communicator buzzed to life. Logan's voice came over his watch device, "I hope you've found something Elf. Cause if you have its time to book. I've got my hands full with Blob, and the other Hoods are heading in your direction. It seems Toad saw you go into one of those buildings. I'll try and dump the chump but you hurry up and get back here soon." With one last grunt Logan disconnected his communicator.  
Looking anxious Kurt once again met Rine's gaze, "Look, I know its a lot to ask, but some very bad people are coming this way. If you would please just trust me I can take you some place safe. Where there are people who accept me and they can accept you to." The door behind Kurt burst into a million pieces and there stood Quick Silver, Toad, and Avalanche. Kurt sent one last pleading look at Rine, and she smirked, "So do we have to fight our way out of here Night Cutie, or do you have another plan?" A grin broke out across Kurt's face, still holding on to Rine's hand he turned back towards the Brotherhood, and stuck his tongue out. Rine giggled as he teleported them away from the three angry mutants.  
They landed a few feet away from where Logan was fighting Blob. Kurt tried to make his way to the Wolverine but was held back by Rine's hand. When he looked at her he saw a surprised expression on her face. "Its ok," Kurt reassured Rine. "The little dude's vith me. Although please don't tell him I called him a little dude. Ja?" His voice snapped Rine out of her shocked state. She smiled at Kurt, "Yes, he does look rather formidable doesn't he?"  
Night Crawler spoke again, "Stay here. I'll be right back. I just have to tell Wolverine that I have you and I'm taking you home." When he saw the worried expression on her face he smiled. "He can take care of himself. Just stay here and be careful." Kurt had no more then left Rine's side when she felt a gust of wind surround her. When the wind died down she found herself face to face with the silver haired boy in green she had seen at the panda house. "Well-well-well-look-what-the-cat-dragged- in," he spoke really fast. "So tell me kit-a-licious, these X-geeks got ya hooked? Or is there a chance I can seduce you over to the dark side?" He was standing there tapping his foot faster then the human eye could see, waiting for her answer.  
Rine's lip pulled up in a snarl and she growled at the smooth talking boy. Her tail lashed out, knocking him off of his feet. As he tried to pull himself up from the ground Rine sprang forward, and her foot connected with his face. A dull thud sounded and the speedy mutant was down for the count.  
Rine looked up and saw Kurt heading back toward her so she went to meet him. "Are ve ready to depart my lady?" Kurt asked as he extended his arm. Blushing slightly Rine reached out to him, taking his arm. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes again she found herself standing in front of a gigantic mansion.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
I hope ya'll are liking this. I'll try to get some more up but it might take me a day or two. Please Review and tell me what you think J Reviews help stimulate my creative juices!!! 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own, nor will I ever own anything having to do with everything X-Man related. So don't get any ideas about weaseling your way into my will, b/c I don't got nothing! J Enjoy the Fic!  
  
"---" Speech *---* thoughts '---' telepathic communications  
  
A Triangle with Two Tails  
  
Rine looked at the mansion in awe. She had never imagined that she would be able to set foot in a place like this. Kurt tugged on her hand and she soon found herself following him into the huge house. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Plenty of open space and rich colors that complimented each other. "Ve can vait for Volverine to get back before finding the Prof.," Kurt said. "Are you hungry Rine?" At the mention of food her stomach rumbled. Blushing slightly she said, "Yeah, I guess I am. I went out earlier to get food, but I got side tracked and had to head back to the zoo on an empty stomach."  
Kurt led her into the kitchen and head for the refrigerator. "I'm alvays hungry. Ze other kids make fun of my appetite," Kurt said while he rifled through the fridge. He finally gave up and opened the freezer. Chuckling he turned around to Rine, "Ve have a vide selection this evening. Vould you like jalapeno boxers?" Kurt threw a frozen pair of boxer shorts on the counter. "Eww, tighty whities, I do not want to know who those belong to." Another pair of frozen underwear was added to the pile on the counter. "There's one more pair in here but they are vay in the back." Rine couldn't hold in her giggles any longer. A counter top covered in frozen undies was hilarious enough, but to see Kurt disappear into the huge freezer was just to much. Kurt gave a screech, "Zese are mein. Zat is soo not cool dude." Kurt's accent was coming more pronounced and the hackles on his neck rose slightly. More giggle came from cupboard and Kurt went to open it. Two teenagers, a boy and girl, were crouched inside. They were a couple of years younger then Kurt.  
The boy spoke, "Aw, come on Fuzzy. They look pretty cool to me." A flash of fireworks filled the room and when the smoke cleared the two young teenagers were gone. Kurt was muttering to himself as he put the frozen underwear in the sink to defrost. "Zat was Bobby and Jubilee," he told Rine. "He can freeze vater molecules and she's a regular fourth of July." Rine smiled, "I think they're adorable. If I get to stay can I pull pranks like that?" Kurt looked up, an evil expression crawling across his face, "Vant a partner in crime?"  
They made themselves a couple of sandwiches, and were sitting there eating and talking softly when Logan walked in. Rine's eyes followed Logan as he went to the fridge to retrieve a beer. He took a big swig then turned to the two of them, "You got a problem there Angel?" Rine's forehead wrinkled in a confused knot, "Angel?" "Yeah Angel. He's Elf," Logan pointed at Kurt. "And with your coloring, well Angel seems to suit you." Logan grunted, took another pull from the bottle and walked out the door. "Prof. Wants to see you in the briefing room," He shot over his shoulder before he was out of hearing range.  
When they had finished their late night snack, Kurt led Rine down to the Institute's lower floors. Rine carefully recorded every detail so she would be able to find her way around down here. They finally stopped in front of a large metal door. Kurt pressed his three fingered hand against a key pad, blinking lights and a slight *ding* signaled their entry into the room. Logan was leaning against the wall in a darkened corner, and sitting behind a large oval table was a bald man in a wheel chair.  
Kurt pulled Rine's chair out for her and then took the seat right next to her. When they became settle the bald man cleared his throat. "Hello Rine. My name is Charles Xavier, and I don't believe you have been formally introduced to Logan," he said while gesturing in Logan's direction. "I was hoping you could tell us exactly what you are doing here in Bayville, and what your powers are."  
Rine's eyes shifted from Xavier, to Kurt, and finally landed on Logan. Taking a deep breath she began her story, "I was born up in Canada. That's where I grew up. A couple of months ago some knowledge was brought to my attention, and I made my way here to Bayville." Rine looked down at the hands in her lap. "Because I look the way I do I knew couldn't blend into normal society, so I hid in the zoo. When I need anything I cover up as best as can and venture out at night to get it. As for my powers, well, I can change. Nothing drastic, but its like I go feral. My nails lengthen, my senses become even more heightened, and my strength increases a little to."  
Xavier's eyebrows raised, "Your senses become 'even more heightened'?" Rine looked up to meet his eyes, "Yes sir. My senses are pretty keen to begin with, but when I go feral they become even more so." "Very interesting." Xavier said. "I also have slight regenerative abilities, but not enough to halt the aging process," her eyes flickered to Logan. "I've never been sick, and if I get cut or bruised it heals slightly faster then normal humans."  
Logan left his corner and leaned against the table. "All of those mutations have already been recorded in Cerebro. If you had used one of them tonight we would have known about it. So what other powers do you have that you used earlier this evening." Rine met Logan's steely glaze, refusing to back down, "I guess it'll be better if I show you." In the blink of an eye Rine disappeared. Kurt looked around the room amazed. "Is she a teleporter like me?" Logan was making his way around the room slowly, "No Elf. There isn't any smoke, and I can still smell her."  
Rine's laughter could be heard from the far corner of the room. "Impresses Wolverine." Before Logan had a chance to advance on her the door swung open. "Professor I was wondering..," Scott stopped in mid sentence. "What's going on?" Xavier wheeled around the table, "Everything's ok Scott. We were just talking." Scott's hidden eyes met with his mentors. "Is that a new student? Were you not going to introduce me?" Logan's head whipped around scanning the room. Rine appeared in the far corner, "You could see me?" She began making her way toward Scott when she became light headed.  
Kurt sprang forward and caught her as she almost fell. He lowered her to floor and then retrieved a glass of water from the table. Scott looked confused, "Of course I could see her. She was standing in the corner as plain as day." Rine slowly climbed back to her feet with Kurt's help. "I'm sorry. I guess going invisible two times in one night left its toll on me." She was still looking slightly dizzy so Kurt helped her into a chair.  
Xavier made his way over to her, "That's quite impressive my dear. You are the first mutant I've run into with a chameleon ability." Scott was beginning to look even more confused, "What kind of ability Professor?" "A chameleon Scott," he answered. "She can blend in with the environment around her, become invisible. It seems your visor allows you to see her in her chameleon state."  
"Professor," Kurt spoke up. "Perhaps we can continue this in the morning? Tomorrow is a Saturday. Rine will have all weekend to get to know everyone before school on Monday." Charles nodded his head, "That's an excellent idea Kurt. I'm sure you and Scott can get her settled in. The room next to yours and Evan is vacant. It also connects through your bathroom if she needs anything."  
Xavier and Logan watched as the three teenagers left the room. "Angel," Logan called out right before she turned the corner. She turned around to meet his eyes. "Why were you so quick to leave with Kurt? You didn't even give the Brotherhood a chance." A smirk formed on Rine's face that looked vaguely familiar, "Sixth sense Logan. You should know that better then anyone. Always trust your instincts." The three mutants stepped in the elevator and left.  
A low growl started to rumble in Logan's chest. "I have a weird feeling about this Charles. Something about that kid is familiar, way to familiar. I just can't put my finger on it yet." Xavier smiled as Logan left the briefing room. *Yes something in deed is familiar about her. The truth will come out. In time.*  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Part 2!!! Its not as long as the first but I thought it would be a good place to stop for now!! I'll start on part three in a lil bit!! Review Review ,and oh please, Review!!! J later gators! 


	3. Part 3

"---" Speech *---* thoughts '---' telepathic communications  
  
A Triangle with Two Tails  
  
Scott, Kurt, and Rine were making their way toward the dormitory wing. Neither Kurt nor Scott could keep their eyes off of the beautiful girl at their side. Scott stopped at the linen closet to pick up some fresh sheets and towels while Kurt went to unlock the room. Scott was rummaging around the closet when he heard a soft laugh behind him. Rine took the towels out of his hands and placed half of them back on the shelf. "Maybe I should get these darl'in. It seems matching colors isn't your strong suit." Scott blushed, mainly because she called him darling, and partly b/c he really was color blind.  
They made their way to the room where Kurt was pushing furniture around. Scott helped Rine make the bed while Kurt gathered extra bathroom supplies. "Looks like I'm all settled in. I mean we're all settle in. Damn it, I meant YOU are all settled in," Scott said blushing. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then." With a small smile Scott turned and ran out of the room. Rine found Kurt in the bathroom trying to cram the extra toothbrush into the holder. "Vhat toothpaste do you like?" He asked holding up two brands and grinning. "Tuttie Fruitie? Or Bubble-licious?" Rine reached out, "Definitely Bubble-licious." "That's my girl," Kurt said as he put the other box back under the counter.  
Kurt finally broke the silence that had formed in the bathroom, "Rine? Would you like to go out tomorrow night? We can go to the mall and you can pick out some new clothes and maybe we can catch a movie." For a brief moment Rine's face lit up, and then it was replaced by a frown. "I've never been to the mall. What fun is there in going if you are covered from head to toe the entire time." Understanding dawned on Kurt. He reached over and lifted Rine's chin to meet his eyes. "It's ze most vonderful thing Rine, watch," Kurt pressed a button on his watch and suddenly he looked like a normal teenage boy. "Its an image inducer. Ze Professor can make you one to. All ve have to do is keep our tails tucked in." Kurt was grinning from ear to ear.  
Rine's eyes widened in surprise, "I can really look normal and go out in public?" She wrapped her arms around Kurt and gave him a big hug. When she pulled back she also gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you so much for bringing me here Kurt." Kurt blushed, "You're velcome. Now please, get some sleep. Ve have a busy day tomorrow."  
  
Rine woke up the next morning to the bright sun shining through her window. She stretched like a cat before slowly climbing out of bed. * I have a home!* She thought happily while she walked to the closet. Inside were some cloths Kurt had left last night. They must have been some of the other students.  
Pulling on a pair of bell bottom pants and a tank top Rine went to knock on the bathroom door. When she didn't hear anything she entered and quickly brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into a pony-tail. She decided to forgo the tennis shoes laying next to the desk. Rine preferred walking around bare foot anyway.  
She opened the door and stuck her head out. The only people who knew she was here were Kurt, Scott, Logan, and Xavier. She doubted that the two teenagers from the kitchen had even known she was there. However, she didn't want to take the risk of scaring any one.  
Rine remained stunned at the size of the mansion. The halls were big enough to do cart wheels in. *Hmm, that's not a bad idea,* Rine thought to herself. *I haven't had a decent stretch in months.* Making her way to the opposite end from the stairs Rine began a slow run. She soon jumped into the air, doing cart wheels and back flips. Rine was halfway down the hall when I side door burst open and she caught a glimpse of red hair.  
"What in the bloody hell?" A shriek rang out. Rine quickly ended her tumble and went invisible as she crouched behind a near fichus. The red haired girl was frantically searching the hall for her. Soon Scott came running down the hall. "Jean, what's the matter?" He panted out. The red head, Jean, turned, "There's someone here Scott. They were flying through the hall. I can't pin-point their mind but they are still here."  
By this time other doors along the hall were opening and people began filing out. Rine saw Kurt come out of his door and she silently tried to make her way towards him so she could slip back into her room. It seemed she had forgotten about Scott's ability to see her. "Rine?" She heard him say. Rine hung her head, and slowly turned to Scott. The red head was looking at him like he had grown a second eye(hehe) "Is this the way you want everyone to meet me Scotty Boy?"  
Everyone looked around frantically searching for the voice. Kurt walked in her direction, "Its ok Rine. They all like me. They'll like you to." Another red head with white streaks in her hair joined Kurt. "What tha hell are ya talk'n 'bout Kurt? First Scott is see'n things, then we are hear'n things, and now ya talk'n to thin air." Rine had finally had enough. She let her invisibility fade away. "He is not talking to thin air." She said growled at the girl.  
A little mousy haired girl gave a squeak and dove back in her room. Kurt looked around sheepishly at all the stunned teenagers. "Hey guys, meet are new member. This is Rine!" The striped hair girl stuck out her hand. "Nice at meet ya. I figure ya must be alwright if ya can scare Jean like that. I'm Rogue." Rine shook her hand.  
Many of the other students called out greetings and waved before disappearing back into their rooms. "Everyone gets to sleep in on weekends," Scott's voice said from behind her. Rine turned and smiled at him, "Well, I'm an early riser. I can't help it." "Oh good God not another one," Rogue said holding her head. "All these damn morning people." Though she looked up and gave Rine a wink before going back in her room. When the door closed she noticed a head sticking through it.  
"Now that I wish I could learn," Rina said pointing at the girl. Kitty noticed the attention focused on her and blushed. "Oh, like, sorry. I'm Kitty." She phased the rest of the way through the door. "Nice to meet you," Rine said as she took her hand. Kurt touched Rine's shoulder to get her attention, "Want some breakfast?"  
Rine's tail twitched in anticipation before curling around her waist. "You read my mind darl'in." She took Kurt's outstretched arm and turned to leave when she felt a hand on her other arm. "How about some company?" Scott asked with a grin on his face. Rine slipped her other arm through Scott's and the three of them made their way to the cafeteria. Leaving a shocked Kitty and an angry Jean behind.  
After breakfast they had to report to the war room. Rine walked in to find Logan clicking away on the computer. She stood there and watched him for a little while before speaking, "Good morning Logan." Logan looked up from his work, a frown of concentration on his face. "Hey kid. Your uniform is over there." He said, nodding at the cabinet on the wall.  
Inside Rine found a black jump suit with yellow tiger stripes along the side. It was sleeveless and had a low collar. She made her way to the bath room to change. When she came back she found the war room filling with the other team members.  
"Alright," Logan began. "I'm going to do a quick run through to show, what do you want your call sign to be?" Logan asked as he looked at Rine. "Call sign?" she asked, a confused look on her face. Logan grunted, "Sound off, Wolverine." "Cyclops," Scott said. "Jean," Jean said. "The amazing Night Crawler," Kurt side receiving glares from everybody. "Rogue," Rogue said. "Shadowcat," The one called Kitty said. "Spike," a dark skinned boy said. Rine looked at hime, her eyebrow raised in question, "I'm Evan Daniels, nice to meet you. I room with Kurt." "And I am Storm," A beautiful woman said as she made her way into the room. She continued to talk to Rine, "My real name is Ororo Monrue young one. We all take call signs that most of the time describe out talents. They are useful in battle."  
Rine's foreheard scrunched up in concentration. "I guess, I could be Tigress?" Rine asked. "Fine, " Logan stated. "Now, as I was saying. I'm going to do a quick run of the Danger Room to show Tigress how its done. Then one of you can accompany her on a low level run to see how she performs. Scott, when I get down there hit the activation button." With that said Logan stomped out of the room.  
Logan soon entered the room below. He signaled Scott to activate the defenses, but when he pushed the entire room went pitch black.........  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I know I'm a lil evil making it a cliff hanger like this. But you are going to love the next chapter, trust me, at least, well I hope you'll love it. I haven't even written it yet and I already love it!! Please Review and tell me what you think!! Pleas Please Please!! 


	4. Part 4

A Triangle With Two Tails  
  
Technicolor lights began flashing back and forth through the Danger Room, and music blared from the speakers. "One! Singular Sensation.." The robots burst out in a rendition of a Broadway show. Holograms began popping up every where, dancing and singing along with the music. Wolverine watched display with a flabbergasted look on his face. Two of the more burley robots strutted forward and each grabbed one of his arms. They began swinging him around the room making him dance to the music.  
Logan unsheathed his claws and embedded them into one of his dance partners, only to have another one come and take its place. It was like a freak show, and Logan seemed to be the center star. Robots kept crowding around him making it difficult for him to move. The holograms kept pestering him with their cheesy lines. He finally was able to clear a path and looked up to the Tower Room for help, but all the students were doubled over in laughter, even Ororo.  
Dashing to the door he quickly typed in the override code. When the metal doors swooshed closed behind him Logan leaned against the wall taking a deep breath. He was only allowed a moments rest however when the doors once again opened and the robots began parading out. They were headed right for him. Ducking their first attempted to grab him Wolverine headed for stairs.  
The rest of the watched in amusement as Logan led the Danger Room Parade throw the school. Storm finally managed to catch her breath. "Perhaps I should go find Bobby and get him to delete this amusing program. If Logan ever finds out what he did the poor boy will be in the med-lab for weeks. Sessions are canceled for today. You may all depart." Ororo waved Rine over as the X-men exited the control room. "Kurt mentioned you might like to have one of these. Welcome to the team child." Ororo handed Rine a rectangular shaped.  
Rine opened to box to find a watch inside. The word 'scan' was blinking across the display. She placed the device on her wrist and pressed the loan button on the side. Rine's body was engulfed in a blue light, but it soon faded away. As she walked out of the room, Rine caught a glimpse of herself in the mirrored wall, and she gasped.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
I know I know extremely short, but I have only gotten two reviews from this fan fiction, and one of those was from my friend who helped me with the ideas. I'm putting this up as a last ditch effort. I find this scene hilariously funny, and I'm hoping ya'll will review asnd encourage me to go on, b/c other wise I don't know if I will be able to!! 


	5. Part 5

Where there once was a girl with feline features and fur so fine the human eye would never be able to detect, there now stood a tanned, blond haired young woman. The only thing Rine recognized was her violet eyes. Rine turned around and looked at Storm, "This is.what is this?" Ororo chuckled lightly and took at step toward her, "It is an image inducer child. It projects a hologram around your body, but people can still feel the real you if they touch you. When you pressed the button it scanned your body structure and produced a likeness. Kurt has one as well that he uses to go to school and out in public." Rine rushed forward and hugged Ororo, then with a quick "thank you" hastily ran out of the room to find Kurt. She was halfway up the stairs when she crashed into a hard solid object. Rine looked up from her sprawled position on the floor and met the visor concealing Scott's eyes. "Oh my," Scott breathed. "Um, Rine?" The girl in question stood up and brushed herself off. "Well, hello to you to fearless leader." Blushing slightly Scott cleared his throat. "I see Storm gave you the image inducer. Well, since you are properly equipped now, I was wondering, I mean, would you like to go out on the town? With me I mean." He was looking at the floor and running a nervous hand through his hair when he said this. Rine's sensitive ears picked up a muffled 'huff' from the top of the stairs. Looking up she caught a whiff of Jean's designer imposter perfume and smiled. She gently placed a hand on Scott's chest, "I would love to Scooter, but maybe we can do it some other time ok?" Rine brushed pass the taller mutant and continued up the stairs. As she went Rine cloaked herself in her invisibility. Rounding the corner she saw Jean crouched behind a suit of armor, straining her ears to hear the conversation below. Becoming visible once more Rine suppressed a smile as Jean jumped in surprise. "Rine," the red headed girl stuttered. "I didn't see you. I mean obviously I can't see you, but I didn't sense you either." Letting her grin break through onto her face Rine tapped a finger to her temple, "Good shields. They run in the family." With a wink Rine continued on her way down the hall, leaving a flustered Jean. Stopping in front of Kurt and Evan's room she knocked softly. The door swung open to reveal a tall, muscular young man in nothing but a towel. Rine's gaze took in the wet blue/black hair and traveled down his body to take in the nice view. She easily identified the young man by his scent. "It seems your induced image is as handsome as your true form Kurt." Rine said as a playful smile broke across her face. Blood began to suffuse Kurt's face as his eyes, that were at that moment traveling down Rine's body, snapped back to meet her own violet gaze. However, even in his flustered state he managed to keep a cool head as he finally recognized the girl in front of him. "As is yours, my lady Rine," Kurt finally spoke. Rine stepped closer to the barely clad mutant and spoke once more. "Are we still on for tonight handsome?" Not even sweet, innocent Kurt could miss the playful glint in her eyes. Gripping the towel tighter around his waist he gulped. "Ja, Ja, give me a minute?" The look on his face was priceless. Nodding her head in agreement Rine stepped away and was heading to her own room when she came face to face with a very angry looking Kitty Pryde. "Exactly what the hell is going on here?" Kitty asked, her eyes shifting between Rine and the half naked Kurt. "Nothing Kitty," Kurt began as he took a step toward Rine, his hand still gripping the towel. "I vas only asking Rine to give me a few minutes so I could get ready. Ve are going out tonight." His free hand slide around and rested on Rine's hip. Kitty stamped her foot in agitation, "Aren't you going out with me tonight?" Kurt chuckled sheepishly and sent Kitty a pleading look. "Ve can do that anytime Kitty." With one last stamp of her foot and an exaggerated huff Kitty stormed away and phased through her bedroom door. Kurt looked down to meet Rine's eyes and blushed as he realized where his hand was. Rine sent him a wink and pulled away, calling over her shoulder. "You better hurry up Darlin' your minute is running out pretty fast." Kurt blushed once more and disappeared back into his room.  
  
(A/N) Here is it, a new chapter. Kind of short I know but I'm going for quality over quantity. Plus I haven't written in a while and I wanted to get something up to update for ya'll!! Review review and tell what you think please?? Thanks ( 


End file.
